


Dreaming by the Fire

by Smoky_Requiem



Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Bites, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Redemption, Stockings, Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem
Summary: For the holidays, sit back, relax, and enjoy a story celebrating a new beginning for an emerald in the rough and good ol' vomit boy.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dreaming by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VincentVanNintendogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/gifts).



It’s a cold day in Patch. The snow speeds down from the sky, making a flowing cloak of white that blankets the air and piles up the ground and treetops. The island is quiet; all the animals sleep in their burrows and nests, while all the families are snuggling up in their homes, warming each other during the cold. In one house is a budding couple sitting at the couch, their sock and stocking-covered feet embracing the warmth generated from the fireplace across the floor. One, the valiant knight Jaune, and the other, the thief turned Huntress, Emerald. The two embrace each other’s sweatered bodies, two cups of steaming hot chocolate at the coffee table in front of them. On the holo-vision mounted to the wall is a news report on the newest statue built around the frozen form of Salem depicting her defeat. The two breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that they were both finally free of the Grimm-witch’s looming shadow. Jaune looks to the stairway, seeing his sword and shield mounted proudly on the wall. The golden crown detailed in gold at the bottom shows his reflection, making him smile with nostalgia. Emerald notices this and looks up at him.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Jaune snaps out of his reflecting to look down at his green partner. 

“Oh, nothing. Just...I know someone who would be happy to see this report.” Emerald looks behind herself, spotting the shield on the wall. Slowly, she realizes what Jaune meant and looks back down. She remembers hearing how Pyrrha died straight from Cinder herself. She sounded so proud of how she did it, too. Reflecting on it now, it disgusts her with how callous Cinder was, yet the worst part to her is how she was happy for Cinder back then. Her eyebrows scrunch up as she gets angry at herself, sighing in Jaune’s arms. This makes the knight look down at her in concern. “What’s the matter?”

“Jaune...do you think people still resent me?”

“You mean Ruby? I wouldn’t worry, she can take a prank pretty-”

“No, not that. I mean, like, after everything I helped cause. It was my fault Penny got diced up, it was my fault Yang got arrested, and pretty much everything else Cinder did was my fault. I’ve got so many people’s blood on my hands, and yet you’re...snuggling with me. I feel like I’m just taking advantage of your kindness. I don’t deserve to be right here, I should be dead along with-”

Jaune grabs Emerald’s shoulders, interrupting her self-loathing speech and looking her in the eyes. “That’s not true! Emerald, I know how you feel; Believe me, I still regret not being able to save Pyrrha myself back then. We can’t change the past, however, so what matters is that we change and learn from the past. I mean, look at you! Before, you’d be trying to kill me, but you’ve saved me so many times by now! You’ve been a supporting member of our group ever since Atlas, and you’ve been doing a great job as a Huntress. You may have had a bad past, Emerald, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Emerald can feel tears well up in her eyes. Jaune’s words have made her heart warm with their sincerity and she didn’t know how to handle it. Jaune quickly pulls the sniffling ex-thief into a tight hug which was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Emerald sobs into Jaune’s chest, letting all of her pent up regret flow out with her tears. Jaune gently strokes the back of her head, combing his fingers through her hair. As the news broadcast goes into a commercial break, Jaune shuts the holo-vision off with his other hand. By this time, Emerald has calmed down and is pulling herself off of his chest to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. Jaune feels he needs to find a way to bring the comfortable setting back to the room, looking to the snow and then back to Emerald to form an idea.

“Hm...You know what sucks about this snowstorm?”

“Um...that it’s cold..?”

“Nah, because I can’t see your shoulders in that sweater.” Emerald looks confused for a moment, making Jaune internally nervous. Yet, when she breaks into giggles, Jaune feels a sense of relief wash over him. 

“Seriously? My shoulders are the sexiest part of me to you?”

Jaune shrugs playfully. “Maybe. I haven’t had a good look at everything in a while. Perhaps I could get another full look and rate my favorite parts?”

“Wow, so I’m just a piece of meat you get to stare at?”, Emerald remarks with a sarcastic tone.

“I mean, so long if I’m the only one who can stare at it.” This makes Emerald chuckle again. 

“Not bad. Hey, you wanna know a secret about my stockings?” This confuses Jaune for a moment, but then Emerald hops off the couch and grips the bottom of her sweater, pulling it up to reveal that she was completely bare above her stockings. She smirks before saying, “They’re thigh highs.” Jaune’s cheeks flush with red at this sight. He loses his cool and stammers in front of a chuckling Emerald. “What’s the matter, Casanova? Run out of cute things to say?”

Now it’s Jaune’s turn to chuckle, being pulled from his flustered stammering by this comment. He then smirks to Emerald and says; “Oh, so I’m the crude one for wanting to see your body, but you get to walk around commando?”

“Heh, well it’s my house.”

“You mean my house that I let you stay in?”

“I don’t see you trying to stop me.”

“Wow, you are _such_ a brat.”

“Doesn’t look like you mind that much.” Emerald casts her eyes down to the bulge showing at the fly of Jaune’s jeans. Jaune rolls his eyes a bit and stands up, looking down at Emerald as she looks up at him. “Well?”, Emerald inquires with a smug smile, “Are you just going to stand here, or are you going to do something about me being a brat?” Jaune reaches up to her chin, tilting her head up as he leans in closer. The two close their eyes as they share a kiss while Jaune wraps his other arm around her waist. Emerald hugs Jaune’s back, reaching up to hold the back of his shoulders. As their lips separate, the two smile and stare into each other’s contrasting eyes while the fire crackles quietly besides them. Jaune is the first to break the silence. 

“You know, I can tell you’re less of a brat and more of a misunderstood kid.”

“Oh yeah? So what does that mean for me?”

“That you need to be cared for, not punished.”

“Gods, could you be any more corn-” Emerald yelps in surprise before she could finish as Jaune pulls her down with him to the couch and on his lap. She looks down at him with raised eyebrows before getting pulled into another deep kiss. While one hand holds the back of her head, his other hand reaches back to pull up her sweater and grip her bare backside. Emerald hums in pleasure into Jaune’s mouth as he squeezes and plays with her ass, switching between both cheeks to give them both equal treatment. Jaune tangles his tongue with her own, exchanging heated gasps and saliva. After a minute of kissing, Jaune pulls back to pepper Emerald’s neck with kisses. His hands move to her sides, sliding under her sweater to feel at her skin. He grabs her breasts under the sweater while leaving a love bite on the side of her neck, making her shudder out a moan.

She moves her hips back and forth against the growing bulge in his jeans, the heat of their loins mixing together. Feeling hurried, she grips the button of his jeans and quickly undoes it, hoping to make him realize how needy she is. Jaune, catching on, pulls back from her neck and helps to get his jeans off while balancing her on his lap. As his member is freed, Emerald grinds her lower lips against its head, making him heave a heated sigh. She then pulls her sweater off of herself, leaving her just in black thigh highs. Her hand presses against his cheek, prompting him to hold his own over it. The two lock eyes as Emerald slowly lowers herself onto Jaune’s rod, softly gasping and moaning as it slides into her. For a moment, they simply stare into each other while reveling in the feeling of closeness before Emerald begins to move her hips up and down. 

As Emerald sets the pace, Jaune matches it with his own thrusts. The sounds of the fire are overtaken by the couple gasping, grunting, and moaning along with her ass lightly smacking his thighs. Emerald can feel her inner walls molding to almost every inch of Jaune’s phallus as she rides him, with Jaune delighting in the warm embrace of her insides. Jaune wraps her arms around her to pull her to his chest, then reaches down to hold her up by her backside while speeding up his thrusts. Much to his delight, Emerald embraces this and moans heavily into Jaune’s ear, gripping his shoulders tightly. He hammers away at the ex-thief’s passage, panting into her shoulder with eyes shut tightly, focused entirely on his task. He remembers just how much Emerald loves this rough treatment and tilts his head in order to bite her neck. The sharp pain sends a spark through her entire body as she sputters out a swear. Jaune sucks on the bite while tightening his grip on her ass, feeling her insides pulsate around him. He gradually slows down and focuses on delivering swift, hard thrusts in order to send her over the moon in ecstasy, grunting each time. She can feel his cock hilting itself up to the base with each thrust, making her belt out a swift moan each time. As his cock begins to throb, he pushes in one last time while biting another spot on her neck, finally pushing Emerald over the edge. She throws her head back with a screaming moan as her insides clamp tightly around his still-thrusting member. He reaches his own climax during hers, spurting out thick ropes of heated seed against her cervix, hilting himself inside so the rest will fill her canal. As the two calm down from their orgasms, Emerald rests against Jaune’s chest, sighing in pleasure at the warm creampie.

“That...was perfect…”

“Still feeling like a brat?”

“Maybe…”

“Heh...you know our hot chocolate is cold by now.”

“Who fucking cares? We have a microwave. I wanna feel you in my ass next…”

“Think it can wait a while? I like cuddling you like this.”

“Mmm...Sure, what the hell. I like this cuddle spot, too.”


End file.
